


Flight

by astraplain



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takamiya is away and Izumi misses him. Takes place several years after the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004

"You can always toss me out if I get too annoying." Izumi forced a smile and reached for another cracker mostly because it gave him something to do with his hands.

Naoya was silent while he warmed Izumi's tea and then his own. He knew Izumi would tell him what was wrong as soon as Izumi was ready - or able - to explain the matter. He suspected he already knew the cause of his friend's discontent; Takamiya had been  
gone for three weeks and this was the third Saturday that Izumi had spent sitting in that chair pretending he wasn't miserable.

The awkwardness hung between them, stretching into tension until Izumi abruptly turned his face away from his friend's sympathetic gaze. He felt stupid and awkward and he didn't want to talk about it so he pushed himself out of the chair and took up his  
customary brooding spot at the corner of the window, his body wedged against wall and furniture.

Naoya watched his friend for a long moment, then quietly began to clear away the tea.

"You don't have to do that," Izumi told him quietly, still looking out the window. "I'm not going to hibernate here."

"I thought you might like to go out."

"I'm not exactly feeling sociable."

"So you came to see me. Thanks." Naoya said it with a smile and he knew Izumi wouldn't take offense. He wasn't nearly as prickly as when they first met. Time and Takamiya had mellowed Izumi considerably, just as Reiji had tempered Naoya. The teasing smile  
softened.

"You're thinking about him just to torment me, aren't you?" Izumi demanded, his back still to the room, but his body a bit less tense. His voice held just a hint of the old Izumi bluster. Naoya tossed a throw pillow at him.

"If I'm tormenting you, it's because you deserve it. Takamiya's on a tour in Europe promoting his new book. He invited you to go. You said you had too much to do. Either stay here and do all your very important things or grow a spine, make your apologies,  
then get on a plane. Idiot."

"What did you call me?" Izumi turned slowly, fighting to conceal a tiny smile. He had a fairly large circle of acquaintances from college as well as those he'd met through Takamiya; there was a much smaller group he called friends. Naoya was one of the rare   
few he trusted to call him an idiot when it was deserved. 

"You own a mirror. Use it once in a while. You'll learn to recognize an idiot when you are one." Naoya reached over and picked up the cell phone.

"And here. Press star-five and put us all out of our misery." He tossed the phone at Izumi, not very gently.

"Living with Aoe has turned you nasty," Izumi teased as he ducked and barely caught the phone. He remembered how stiff and formal his friend used to be and was glad to see him so much more relaxed and comfortable now. Being with Aoe had done wonders for Naoya. Still, it was fun to annoy him. "So you want pepperoni or anchovy?"

"You being dense makes me nasty. Takamiya is star-five. Dial or I'll do it for you." Naoya advanced on Izumi brandishing another throw pillow threateningly until Izumi held his hand up in mock surrender.

"You win, already." He hesitated, just before dialing. "My professors are going to kill me."

"You're a communications major. You want me to believe that brain of yours can't find some way to spin this to your advantage?" 

Izumi looked sheepish and dialed.

Naoya retreated discreetly to the kitchen where Reiji was hiding. He was sneaking cookies from Naoya's stash and eavesdropping while pretending to read the paper.

"The brat planning on leaving soon?" he asked after Naoya gave him a kiss.

"We're at the 'making travel arrangements' stage. He's talking to Takamiya now." Naoya informed him "Which you already know since you've been listening to the whole thing for however long you've been hiding out here eating my cookies." He snatched the   
tin away and closed it, shoving it into a cupboard. "I made those for when Sensei visits tomorrow."

"Kiichi doesn't need the sugar. He's bad enough without it. And when are you going to stop calling him 'sensei'?"

"It's a sign of respect."

"I know. You'd still be calling me Aoe-san if I hadn't threatened to kick you out of bed if you didn't stop." Aoe smiled gently and reached for Naoya, drawing him close just as Izumi burst into the room waving the phone.

"Takamiya wants to talk to you. Oh!" He stopped abruptly and almost managed to keep from making a face at seeing Aoe in the room. Old habits were hard to break. He shifted, angling the phone in Aoe's direction. "I didn't know you were here. I guess you  
should talk to him." 

Izumi half-dragged Naoya out of the kitchen. "What's he doing here?"

Naoya just looked at Izumi and waited.

"Okay, stupid question. It's his house. Anyway, Takamiya is setting it all up - well, his assistant is. I've got to get home and pack and make arrangements and call professors and all that. I was going to ask if you'd help but," he gestured towards the kitchen. "I don't want to ruin your whole day and I already took up most of it, so...."

"Do I need to say it again?" Naoya prodded him gently in the side.

Izumi squirmed away, grinning like a little kid. "I'm being an idiot again?"

"Working towards it, at the very least." 

Izumi nodded.

"Is he going to mind?"

"I'm sure Aoe-san can live without me for a few hours." Naoya said dryly.

"I heard that," Aoe said as he joined the pair. He wrapped his arms around Naoya, leaning a little on the younger man. "You learning to speak 'brat'?"

"No, he's been translating 'idiot' all day." Izumi replied. He suddenly felt tired and a bit overwhelmed by everything he had to do. "I have to go."

"I'll drive." Aoe offered. "We'll pick up food on the way. While we were on the phone Takamiya's assistant told him she thought she could get you on a late flight this evening."

"But my professors...."

"Email them. Now get moving."

Izumi hesitated, casting a longing glance at the window where he'd stood brooding a short time ago. Naoya had teasingly suggested that they put up a plaque designating it as Izumi's spot since he spent so much time pressed into that space staring out  
into the world.

One of the few things Izumi had never shared with Naoya was the secret of that window. He chose that spot not just because of the view out, but because of the reflection of the inside as well. Much of the main living area could be seen reflected in the glass,   
and when Izumi brooded, he also watched. He was happy and a little envious of his friend - Naoya and Aoe seemed so calm and solid while Takamiya was the most beautiful, loving, frustrating man alive. Izumi knew that no one would ever love him more than Takamiya; he never doubted that. Izumi just didn't know if he could ever be good enough for Takamiya in return. 

"Izumi?" Naoya's hand on his arm startled him and Izumi flinched. "We're here."

He'd been too caught up in memory to notice the journey between Aoe's apartment and home, but here they were and he was fumbling in his pocket for the keys while Aoe waited impatiently, bags of take-out shifting noisily in his hands until Naoya took them  
away. Finally, the key slid home and the door opened. Aoe brushed past, then Naoya, who offered an apologetic smile. Izumi worked the key loose from the door and followed, his mind switching tracks reluctantly as he worked out what to pack.

Supper was a planning session, with Naoya making to-do lists. Aoe was sent off to rifle Takamiya's DVD collection early on because his contributions to the list were mostly unhelpful comments and a series of muffled sounds that irritated even Naoya.

"I'll clean up, you pack." Naoya insisted, shoving Izumi towards the bedroom. Takamiya's assistant had called back to confirm Izumi had a seat on a 10:40pm flight. They had a little over three hours to get everything done before they had to leave for the   
airport.

Naoya made himself busy working through the list - cleaning out the refrigerator (which was mostly empty anyway since Takamiya was gone and Izumi was a terrible cook) - tidying the apartment (much to Aoe's annoyance) - and leaving notes to stop paper  
and mail delivery temporarily. 

By the time he was finished, Izumi had showered, packed and dressed in his favorite travel clothes.

"Time to spare, brat. You're improving. Leave any room in the suitcase for souvenirs?" Aoe demanded. 

"A little," Izumi snapped back. He was getting a headache and starting to dread the thought of the long plane flight without Takamiya to distract him.

"You have gum in your carry-on? Something for headaches? Passport?" Aoe went down the list and Izumi nodded, the urge to bark back draining out of him. He'd give anything to have Takamiya's arms around him right now.

"Izumi, we should go." Naoya touched Izumi's arm lightly and offered a smile.

It was a long ride and Izumi was very grateful for Aoe's willingness to transport him to the airport, especially on his night off. The mere thought of facing public transport on top of everything else was more than Izumi wanted to deal with. He had no  
idea what was wrong with him these days; he had no reason to be so melancholy. He just couldn't seem to help himself. Graduation was getting closer and instead of being excited he just felt more confused and uncertain about everything.

"Why don't you lay your head on my shoulder and rest?" Naoya offered quietly. "You have a long night ahead." 

Izumi offered no resistance, settling in and falling asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the many restless, lonely nights since Takamiya left and from the confusion of chasing his own thoughts. He slept through the one stop they made, and remained asleep until Naoya shook him gently awake as they neared the airport.

"Here already?" he asked around a yawn.

"We made good time." Naoya assured him.

"We'll lose it all if you don't get moving." Aoe prodded them along.

Izumi stumbled out of the car, the cool evening air helping to wake him. The noise and smell of the airport made him miss Takamiya more; the last time they'd been together was when Izumi had accompanied him to the airport to see him off on his book tour.

"Here's your suitcase." Aoe dropped the thing next to Izumi's feet. "Follow me."

Izumi had never been to this section of the airport before. He wondered if he'd be taking a different airline or something, but when they arrived at the plain black doorway with the discreet silver sign he almost refused to enter.

"I'm doing this as a favor to Takamiya," Aoe assured him. "I told him you should travel as cargo."

Izumi managed a smile at that one and realized how Aoe's familiar gruffness brought him comfort in the uncomfortable opulence of the private waiting area. Fortunately there were only a few other passengers in the large room so they were able to keep to  
themselves until it was time for Izumi to board.

Unable to conceal his nervousness, Izumi worked on not shaking his leg or shredding his cocktail napkin or irritating Aoe more than absolutely necessary. Finally it was time and he stood, clutching his carry-on, hoping he wasn't as pale as he felt.

"Give our best to Takamiya," Naoya instructed, drawing Izumi in for a tight hug. 

"I will. Do well on your exams, Naoya."

"Thank you, Izumi."

"Hey, Naoya?" Izumi bit his lip, feeling a little shy. "Um. Thanks."

Naoya bowed his head.

"Aoe, thank you." Izumi offered awkwardly.

"Here, brat," Aoe reached for the small parcel that he'd carried into the airport with him. "Naoya thought you might get bored on the plane. The wrapped one's from me for Takamiya so don't go snooping." He handed it over and scowled as Izumi peered into the   
package as if it might contain a bomb.

"DVDs? The new action spy movie? But this isn't supposed to be out until next week!"

"Well, don't go telling half the airport. Takamiya went to a lot of trouble to get that for you. I had Naoya put in a few of your favorites from your apartment in the bag too. You brought your extra laptop battery, right?"

"Right. This is so great! Thank you!"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna miss your plane, so get out of here."

Izumi gave Naoya a another hug and then dashed for the plane, much more the old Izumi than forlorn specter who had been haunting their apartment earlier that day.

Naoya looked up at Aoe with a smile. "Did Takamiya really suggest that DVD or did you think of it yourself?"

"You're not going to be one of those jealous lovers are you? Demanding to know all my secrets?"

"Not all of them. Only the important ones."

"You already know those."

Naoya smiled and leaned against him. "I suppose I do."

In the distance they heard the roar of a jet plane taking off.

::end::


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long way from Tokyo to London

Izumi powered off the portable DVD player and slid it into his carry-on. He leaned back in his seat and resisted the urge to stand up and demand that the plane go faster. He felt like he’d been stuck in this uncomfortable seat for days.

It was late and most of the other passengers were asleep. The lights were dimmed and the plane was eerily quiet, despite the constant whine of the engines.

Flying alone was boring and Izumi hated to be bored.

He turned towards the window, thankful that the flight was only half full and that he didn’t have someone sitting next to him, trapping him, breathing on him or trying to talk when Izumi only wanted silence.

Outside the window, everything was shades of black and grey. He stared at it, unfocused, until he felt his eyelids droop. He shook himself slightly and forced his eyes wide. He hated sleeping in public.

Shifting backward in his seat, he caught his faint reflection in the window. He stared at his image, frowning; it looked as insubstantial as he felt these days.

He wondered when he’d become so uncertain of everything – questioning his studies, his career path, and his life. The only thing he didn’t question anymore was his relationship with Takamiya.

He offered his reflection a smile, remembering how, just a few years ago, that relationship was the one thing he did question. He’d been so sure of himself then, confident in what he wanted and who he was.

Leave it to Takamiya to change all that.

There was something about the man and his unfailing cheerfulness that just wiped away all of Izumi's objections. It never mattered how harsh Izumi was to him, he always responded with kindness.

Izumi reached into his pocket and removed his keys. He turned the key ring over, looking at the ridiculous puppy charm. It was scratched, and some of the paint had come off, but Izumi couldn’t bring himself to remove or replace it just yet.

He remembered arriving home from school one afternoon to find the apartment dark. There’d been a note on the kitchen table from Takamiya with an address and a meeting time. After the day he’d had, Izumi only wanted to change into his slob clothes and watch movies but instead he put his shoes back on and hurried so Takamiya wouldn’t have to wait.

He’d almost turned around when he found himself in front of a toy store.

“Why are we here?”

“It’s a surprise,” Takamiya insisted, taking Izumi's arm and steering him, not into the store as expected, but away from it. “Humor me?”

“I hate it when you look at me like that,” Izumi grumbled but he went willingly. He was very glad he wouldn’t have to endure an hour of Takamiya making a fool of himself in the toy store. The man was worse than a kid – trying everything and laughing loudly.

“I know,” Takamiya assured him, putting an arm around Izumi to guide him to a small restaurant. They nodded to the hostess and proceeded towards a small room in the back. A server was waiting for them, sliding the door open to admit them to a small private dining room. A feast was already laid out, awaiting their arrival.

“What’s the occasion?” Izumi asked, half his attention on the table where all of his favorites were displayed.

Takamiya turned towards him and gathered him into a loose embrace. He lowered his head towards Izumi's ear and said: “Happy anniversary.”

“What?” Izumi took a step back and Takamiya let him go, calmly taking a seat and looking up questioningly when Izumi didn’t join him.

"It's our anniversary today," Takamiya explained. "One of them, anyway."

Izumi dropped to his knees and stared at Takamiya, brain working frantically to remember what he'd obviously forgotten.

"I got you something." Takamiya slid a small box across the table towards the confused younger man. "It should help you remember."

Izumi blushed a little and looked down. It wasn't fair. Takamiya was always so thoughtful and - he guessed it would be considered romantic. Izumi just couldn't seem to ever reply in kind. It was such a struggle for the little things he did manage. Takamiya's effusive response to those small efforts usually just made Izumi feel worse.

And now, here was something else, obviously important, that he'd managed to forget.

"What is it?" He scowled at the box, his pulse pounding in his head. The box was too big for a ring, thank goodness, but it could hold any number of other, embarrassing things.

Takamiya placed a hand over Izumi's. "It can wait," he said quietly. "Why don't you come sit next to me and we'll enjoy our meal first."

Izumi looked down at the hand, bigger and stronger than his own, but capable of such gentle caresses. He nodded without looking up.

"We could feed each other the first bite," Takamiya suggested when Izumi settled at his side. "For luck."

Izumi looked up into those eyes, that calm face, and nodded. He selected a small portion of one of his lover's favorites and offered it to Takamiya. Takamiya took it with a soft smile, one hand closing over Izumi's where he held the chopsticks.

When the morsel had been consumed, Takamiya used his hold on Izumi's hand to direct him to pick up another bit of food. He continued to direct, moving the food towards Izumi and into the young man's mouth.

"Good?" Takamiya asked once the bite had been consumed. Izumi nodded and offered a smile in return.

"Let's eat then, while it's still hot." And without any of the showy behavior that Izumi dreaded, Takamiya turned to his meal. His arm occasionally brushed Izumi's, and once in a while a hand would ghost over his, but otherwise they shared a very pleasant, calm meal together.

When the table was cleared and they were lingering over their last cup of tea, Izumi lifted the little box from its place on the edge of the table.

"Should I open this now?"

"If you'd like. It's not much."

The wrapping was removed carefully, the folds smoothed out and the paper set carefully aside. The small, square white box had no name to identify its origins. Izumi looked up at Takamiya before taking a breath and lifting off the lid.

The tissue paper moved aside, he stared at the item inside.

"Remember now?" Takamiya asked with a hint of humor.

Izumi lifted the item free of the tissue and set the box aside. It was a key ring, plain gold and obviously inexpensive, with a small dog charm dangling from it. The cartoon-like charm was painted tan and brown and looked like something a child would use.

It reminded Izumi of the story Takamiya had translated a few years ago. He remembered lying on the sofa, propped against Takamiya while reading the thing. Takamiya had fallen asleep, and Izumi had wrapped him in a blanket and fallen asleep leaning against the older man. 

But why... the significance of the gift struck him suddenly. But it couldn't be...

"A year already?" he asked his companion. He was rewarded with a gentle laugh.

"Hard to believe, isn't it? One year ago today you officially moved in with me."

Izumi looked down at the key ring and remembered the confusion and disbelief from his parents. How he and Takamiya sat across from them over tea and tried to make them understand that they were together, in a relationship that had nothing to do with an older man being kind to a youth.

His parents could be rather slow about things, but, thankfully, they got over their shock after only a few days and had been supportive, if a bit distant, ever since.

He looked up at Takamiya and reached for him, throwing himself against his lover, the key ring still clutched in this hand. He pressed his lips against Takamiya's ear and breathed, "Katsura." 

Takamiya's arms were wrapped around him, holding him close, just breathing Izumi in. They remained like that for a few minutes until Izumi pulled back to look in Takamiya's eyes.

"Let's go home."

Takamiya nodded once and rose, taking Izumi's hand and drawing him up. They bid their hostess good evening on their way out.

On the ride home, Izumi put his house key on the key ring and he was the one to open the door when they arrived. 

The soft chime of the plane's intercom brought Izumi out of his memory. The pilot announced their approach to London and Izumi noted the other passengers around him starting to wake.

He wrapped his hand around the key ring with its little charm and looked out into the darkness. There was a hint of color in the distance and he imagined he could see the outlines of buildings below. They'd be landing soon and Takamiya would be there, waiting for him. He'd probably have flowers or kiss him right in the airport.

For some reason, Izumi didn't think he'd mind. He might even kiss him back. Or not. Either way, he knew he'd be walking out of that airport beside the man he loved, and a brand new day would greet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Aoe settled into his favorite chair catching Naoya's eyes before pointedly looking at his watch. The newspaper was draped across the arm of the chair and Aoe picked it up, scanning it without any real interest.

Hidden behind the paper, he made a face at the one-sided conversation taking place across the room. He couldn't get away from Takamiya's brat even when they were half a world apart.

Naoya laughed and Aoe snuck a look over the top of the paper. The young man was blushing faintly, his face turned down to watch as that cat played with a string. A murmur of excited conversation streamed from the phone, none of it loud or clear enough for Aoe to distinguish the words. From the tone, it seemed that the brat was happy at least.

"Okay," Naoya spoke into the phone, nodding his head. "Later." He held the phone out with a smile. "Takamiya-san wants to talk to you."

"What," Aoe barked into the phone, hiding a smile when Naoya and the cat gave him matching looks of surprise.

"Charming as ever, Aoe." Takamiya was laughing.

"Get to the point. I'm late for a dinner appointment," Aoe snapped, motioning for Naoya to get ready to leave.

"Kiichi can wait. He knows how to amuse himself."

Aoe knew that all too well, which is why he didn't want to make his brother wait at the restaurant. Kiichi with time to think was never a good thing.

"Was there a point here?" Takamiya was so easily distracted; it made Aoe crazy sometimes. He could spend an hour talking to the man only to have Takamiya call back ten minutes later, having finally remembered why he'd called in the first place.

"You sound like you need a vacation," Takamiya replied sounding even more cheerful than usual - either he was having a very good time with the brat or he'd been into the complimentary champagne.

"Takamiya..." Aoe grumbled a warning.

"You're so irritable. You should bring Naoya to the house in England at the end of the month. We could spend a week there doing nothing. You need to relax."

"I need to get to my dinner appointment."

"Tell Kiichi I said hello," Takamiya replied pleasantly, unfazed by his friend's gruffness.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Can't I just say hello to a friend?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Think about joining us?" Takamiya insisted.

"I'll think about it.” Aoe disconnected the call and Joined Naoya who was waiting by the door.

"Izumi sounds like he's enjoying himself," Naoya commented as they took the elevator to the parking garage. He spared Aoe any of the details Izumi had let slip while recounting his adventures since joining Takamiya in Europe.

Aoe made a non-committal sound and exited the elevator, striding quickly to his car. Kiichi wouldn't mind if they were a few minutes late, but he would be sure to tease them about it.

"Izumi enjoyed the DVD you gave him." Naoya fastened his seatbelt and took a deep breath to calm himself, as he did every time he got into a car. "He sent his thanks."

Aoe turned the key in the ignition, glancing over at Naoya before putting the car in gear. "He can tell me himself in two weeks when we see him in England."

Naoya nodded once and smiled, remaining silent as the car accelerated out of the garage. He made a mental note to take the already packed suitcases out of the closet when they got home.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi arrives in London

The airport seemed almost empty as Izumi disembarked in London. He felt slightly out of touch with reality as he followed a few other passengers towards baggage claim.

Small clusters of loved ones waited at the end of the walkway, claiming their own in turn. With a small unpleasant jolt, Izumi realized there was no one waiting there to greet him.

Weaving his way slowly past the family groups he searched for his lover. The cheerful idiot usually stood out in any crowd but now...

"Izumi!"

He schooled his expression quickly, not wanting Takamiya's agent to see his disappointment. He bowed politely. "Mika-san." 

"Welcome, Izumi-chan." Mika smiled at Izumi's usual reaction to being called "chan". "Takamiya-san is waiting at baggage claim. He was afraid you wouldn't want a scene."

"Idiot," Izumi grumbled, increasing his pace but making sure that Mika could keep up. She was an old lady after all, even if she didn't act like it.

"Izumi-chan!" Mika scolded a moment later when he stopped suddenly. "Oh. I guess you found him."

He had. Takamiya was a vision in a charcoal suit, his hair arranged in a slightly different style, and a small bouquet of mixed flowers cradled in one arm. 

"I missed you," Takamiya offered as greeting, holding out the bouquet. Izumi ignored it in favor of throwing himself into his lover's arms. Neither one was aware of the attention they were drawing until Mika cleared her throat - loudly.

Drawing apart, Takamiya brushed his lips against Izumi's cheek and stepped back. "Let's get your luggage."

"Your claim ticket," Mika demanded of Izumi, holding her hand out with an air of royalty. Izumi obeyed without hesitation, although he glanced at Takamiya for an explanation. 

"Off to the hotel, both of you," Mika instructed. "I'll have the porter bring your bag up in a few hours, Izumi-chan." She motioned them away imperiously.

Takamiya nodded his thanks and took Izumi's hand, practically dragging the confused young man out to the waiting car. "My schedule is full until the weekend. At least this gives us a little time alone."

Ignoring the driver and the scenery, Takamiya pulled Izumi into his arms and kissed the eager young man. They broke apart only long enough to share a smile before Izumi kissed Takamiya back.

They stopped reluctantly, aware that they had to travel from the car to their hotel room without drawing too much attention. Fortunately, the car arrived at the hotel quickly and they managed to get to the room without being stopped by any of Takamiya's fans.

"Closed. Locked," Izumi narrated as he secured the door to their suite. The rooms were beautiful but he barely glanced at the antique furnishings and fresh flowers. Instead, he noted where the bedroom was and pushed Takamiya towards it. 

"You did miss me," Takamiya teased as Izumi latched onto his tie and used it to bring Takamiya closer for a deep kiss. "Mmmm."

"Yeah," Izumi agreed, stripping off his clothing while Takamiya shed his own. They pulled each other onto the high bed, kicking aside bedding and sinking into the soft mattress.

"Now," Izumi almost whimpered as Takamiya rubbed against him, teasing Izumi's sensitive body into full awareness.

"Not too fast," Takamiya cautioned as he shifted, trapping Izumi under him. Without thought their bodies moved into familiar positions. Izumi's legs wrapped around Takamiya's hips, pressing them tight together.

"Shouldn't we wait? Build up the anticipation?"

"No!" Izumi wailed. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Save the romance for later."

Takamiya grinned at his demanding lover. Izumi was rarely so impatient. Eager to please he reached for the necessary supplies. "We'll do this right, regardless."

"Fine. I know. I'll need to be able to sit tomorrow but... just..." He broke off as Takamiya slithered down his body and planted a kiss on his stomach. "That's not helping."

Takamiya smiled and took Izumi's erection into his mouth. 

Izumi gasped and threw his head back. Damn, he missed this. 

Communication in the bedroom had never been one of their problems. Takamiya was both a patient teacher and an eager student. Once Izumi had accepted their relationship he'd learned fast.

Hands crossed flesh with just the right balance of whispertouch and demanding grip. Mouths mapped familiar terrain, leaving little marks of ownership. Legs restrained and embraced. 

"I'll be gone all day," Takamiya whispered when they were resting together afterwards, regret clear in his sleep-tinged voice. His arms tightened around his sweaty, sated lover as if already anticipating their separation. "I've got interviews, a signing and a Meet  
the Author party."

"Then we'd better get some sleep," Izumi responded calmly. "We've got a busy day."

"You don't have to come with me. You could stay here and rest."

"I didn't fly all the way from Japan to sit in a hotel room. Now go to sleep or you'll be yawning through your interviews."

Takamiya smiled at Izumi and placed a soft kiss on his hair before settling in and closing his eyes.

Izumi laid his head on Takamiya's chest, eyes closed, waiting patiently until his lover drifted into sleep before letting himself follow. Takamiya wasn't going anywhere without him.


	5. Baggage Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi attends a party

This was not how Izumi envisioned the life of a famous author. He expected fine food and elegant surroundings, not rubber hors-d'oeuvres and fake plants.

Half hidden behind a plastic palm tree, he scowled at his plate of unappetizing finger foods. What he wouldn't give for a real meal.

Casting a glance around, he casually leaned over and set his plate in the planter.

"If this tree wasn't fake, that'd kill it."

"Mika-san!" Izumi straightened, face tinting red. So much for his determination not to react to any more of her teasing. Takamiya's agent seemed to delight in making Izumi blush.

"Marvelous things, trash cans," the petite, sixty-ish woman observed. She wore her strict schoolteacher expression while she waited for Izumi to reclaim his plate and dispose of it properly.

Izumi obeyed, trying not to scowl as he returned to his corner where she waited giving him a mild smile. "Can we leave soon?" He tried not to make it sound like pleading. He'd joined Takamiya's press tour just a few days ago but it felt like he'd been trailing  
along to interviews, signings and parties for months.

"Soon," she assured him, her manner softening as she looked over at Takamiya. Izumi suppressed a sigh - yet another woman who wanted to mother the happy idiot. Still... even from here it was obvious that the usually cheerful, energetic man was exhausted.

"Takamiya told me you're leaving tomorrow for his country house." Mika gave Izumi a warning look. "Don't make him do all the work, Izumi-chan. He's had a busy schedule and it'll be just as hectic when you return next week."

"I'll take care of him," Izumi promised with more certainty than he felt about anything else these days. He looked back at his lover, unable to keep the fond smile off his face.

Mika sighed dramatically. "Get started, then. Rescue him before he falls over." The woman patted Izumi's arm and gave him a conspiratorial grin. "I'll handle this lot. Go."

Izumi didn't have to be told twice. He bowed his thanks and hurried over to Takamiya who was penned in a corner by three very persistent middle-aged women, all of them standing a bit too close.

"Excuse me." Izumi wormed his way to Takamiya's side. "Very sorry to disturb you," Izumi spoke slowly, still shy about his English pronunciation. "Takamiya-san is needed urgently." Izumi stood as a barrier against hugs - or worse - while Takamiya made his apologies. 

Remaining at Takamiya's side, perhaps a little closer than decorum would dictate, Izumi guided them out of the room, fending off persistent - and grabby - fans and press people along the way.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Takamiya sounded amused but exhausted.

"Mika-san's taking care of the party. She told me to make sure you got some rest."

"Oh," Takamiya sounded disappointed. "So I guess you're not whisking me away for a night of frantic sex."

"You'll be out before you hit the pillow. We'll save the marathon for when you can enjoy it." Izumi gave him a mock scowl. "Didn't you get enough attention at the party? I saw that blond pinch you. You could have had anyone in the room if you'd wanted."

Takamiya slid an arm around Izumi's shoulders and pulled the younger man close. "And I will have you. When we both can enjoy it." He breathed in Izumi's ear but the effect was ruined when he yawned. "Sorry."

Izumi bumped his hip lightly against his lover before stepping a little apart. Actions were so much easier than words, and right now anything he said would make him feel like an idiot.

"At least this little soiree was in the same hotel." Takamiya suppressed another yawn and pressed the elevator call button. Mercifully, the elevator was empty. The pair leaned against the back wall, bodies almost touching as they ascended to the top floor. It was an older but elegant hotel and the elevator ride was smooth.

"Come on, bed time." Izumi urged a fading Takamiya out of the elevator. A short walk and he keyed open the door to their suite.

"Don't sit," Izumi commanded as he propelled Takamiya into the bedroom and started quickly undressing him. "Done. Go brush your teeth and don't fall asleep in the bathroom."

Takamiya shuffled off to obey and Izumi hurried to turn down the bedding and get himself undressed. He greeted Takamiya on his return and ushered him into bed. A quick kiss and Izumi hurried off to finish his bedtime preparations.

"You're turning into a huge sap," Izumi told his reflection as he washed his face. "Fussing like an old woman. If Aoe ever heard, he'd die laughing - or I'd have to kill him 'cause he'd never let me live it down." One last frown at himself in the mirror and he turned out the light.

As he expected, Takamiya was already asleep. Izumi couldn't keep the tender smile off his face so he climbed into bed and leaned over to give his lover a kiss.

Settling in, he laid his head on Takamiya's chest. "Definitely a sap."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takamiya and Izumi spend time at Takamiya's country house

"We're never going to make it!" 

Izumi tossed another handful of clothes into the suitcase. Thanks to Takamiya's insistence on "making up" for his being tired last night, they now had less than twenty minutes until their late check-out deadline. 

The hotel was booked solid for a convention so they couldn't linger another day. And besides, they had plans for a few stress-free days at Takamiya's country house before Naoya and Aoe arrived. 

Izumi would be glad to see Naoya, but he intended to stay as far from Aoe as possible. Maybe he could get Takimiya to take the old fart out somewhere so he and Naoya could talk. 

"Get moving!" Izumi demanded, pushing his lover towards the bathroom. The man still hadn't showered and after they way they had spent their morning, he needed one. 

"Kiss first," Takamiya insisted, leaning down and claiming one before Izumi chased him into the bathroom. 

"Ten minutes," Izumi called out a few minutes later when Takamiya was still in the bathroom. All their belongings were packed and the suitcases lined up neatly by the door. 

"Ready," Takamiya announced, throwing open the bathroom door with a flourish. He stood framed in the doorway clad in tight jeans and t-shirt with tendrils of steam escaping around him. Izumi stared. 

"Aren't you ready?" Takamiya teased, breezing to the door and picking up his suitcases. 

"Ah. Um." 

Takamiya just grinned and swept out of the room.   
***** 

It glowed like honey-colored silk. Izumi reached out, fingers aching, yet afraid to touch something so beautiful. The lid was closed over the ivory and jet colored keyboard yet Izumi could almost see... 

"Izumi?" Takamiya walked into the room, cell phone in hand. "Miko-san promised not to call me again - at least until Sunday." 

Izumi half-turned and smiled. Eyes holding Takamiya's as the taller man approached, setting the phone aside. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Izumi nodded, eyes returning to the aged wood with its finely crazed finish. The small imperfections just made the piano more beautiful. 

"Would you like to try?" Takamiya's body was so close Izumi could feel the heat of his skin. 

"No, I couldn't." 

"I could teach you," Takamiya's offer was a seductive breath against Izumi's cheek. 

"I..." 

"Shhh. Close your eyes and listen." 

Izumi obeyed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back slightly so the hairs at the back of his head brushed lightly against Takamiya. He felt his lover lean forward and heard the keyboard cover being lifted. 

"Put your hands on mine." 

Izumi lifted his hands and felt the backs of Takamiya's being fitted against his palms. 

"Relax," Takamiya coached, moving their combined hands into place, angled over the keys. "The secret is the combination of motion and sound." A short downward motion and the first chord was struck. 

"If you're playing something grand, your movements are big, bold. Like this." Movement and another chord was struck. Izumi could feel it resonate through his body. "If you're playing something softer, it's more like this." The chord whispered against Izumi's skin. "And if you're playing something like this," Takamiya moved his hands again in an almost-stroking motion. The notes caressed Izumi's fingers. 

"After Shiki, I didn't play for a long time. But you... you made me feel this again. Made me want it - the way I want to draw sound from you." 

Izumi could feel Takamiya surrounding him, well-loved body firmly pressed against Izumi's own. There was a warm, prickling sensation radiating up from his fingertips. 

"Izumi." Takamiya's whisper was a prayer and a plea. 

How could Izumi deny this man anything? 

Tilting his head back to rest against Takamiya's shoulder, Izumi looked up at his lover and whispered his reply. "I love you." The words meant so many things - affirmation, permission, entreaty. 

"Relax," Takamiya urged, his hands moving with practiced assurance, preparing them both. "When you're ready." 

Takamiya never forced their joinings, not after that first, terrible encounter. If anything, he was too gentle at times when Izumi wanted something a little more... primal. 

Like now, pressed forward, clothing draped carelessly, hands braced against the well-polished surface of the wood, Takamiya moving against him, urgently but never carelessly. The sounds of their breathing underscored by the vibration of the strings within the piano. 

"Katsura," Izumi begged, pressing back as much as he could while his body curled over the end of the piano, the vibrations working under his skin until he felt like the sounds were inside him desperate to escape. 

Takamiya gasped something in response that might have been "love", Izumi wasn't sure. It didn't matter anyway. The words meant nothing when compared to this... incredible... 

He would have fallen if Takamiya hadn't caught him, their bodies separating reluctantly as they sank to the worn carpet. Izumi's eyes wouldn't obey, fluttering closed despite Izumi's need to see his lover's face. 

"Rest," Takamiya insisted, pulling the old quilt from the sofa and tucking it in around Izumi before covering himself. "I'll stay with you." 

That was all Izumi needed to hear. He slipped away into dreams filled with warmth and gentle melodies.


End file.
